


Here Till the Bitter End fanart

by BouquetZINNIA24



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouquetZINNIA24/pseuds/BouquetZINNIA24





	Here Till the Bitter End fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverscreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverscreens/gifts).



 

Inspired by the 'Here Till The Bitter End' series by silverscreens and yeah, I'm getting into the angst mood recently. this fanfic feels like a punch in the gut, I cried for 5 minutes after it.  I just love angst so much and this fic fuckin deliver 

 

_"You think your life ended when Sasuke walked off and you didn’t stop him."_

 

And that is the line which inspired me to draw this. Idk, it's really hard to capture the overall feel of this fic (also me crying like a baby is one of the factor why its so hard) but I digress. And yeah, maybe I kinda like how it turns out


End file.
